


Marinette, Our Class Rep, Our Friend, Our Hero.

by Vinnette_StoryWriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnette_StoryWriting/pseuds/Vinnette_StoryWriting
Summary: Summer is just about to start when a very violent akuma causes alarmed teachers and staff to start evicting everyone to safer buildings. Situations arise and Marinette is running back to her classroom when a large scale explosion interrupts her before she could transform.There will be updates!





	Marinette, Our Class Rep, Our Friend, Our Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up kiddos, for this first chapter, I aimed to shred your heart in under 1000 words. Honestly, I just broke a fever the other day and now can't sleep with bronchitis keeping me awake with constant coughing. So enjoy my literal and metaphorical sick mind!

It was just before summer had started. An akuma on a rampage, a school being evacuated. Once everyone had made it out, Lila had realized she left her phone in the classroom. “I absolutely need it!” She insisted. “I’m going to run back.”

Everyone voiced that no, she shouldn’t go back, it was dangerous in the area and they needed to get to somewhere safe. Panic also ensued as everyone wasn’t sure where to go and hide so quickly. Lila started for the stares, not willing to leave her phone behind.

The urge to protect and help everyone pushed Marinette to grab Lila’s wrist, stopping her movement. “No, everyone, to my parent’s bakery across the street! You’ll be safe there! Lila, if you insist on having your phone, I’ll grab it and meet everyone over there.”

Listening to Marinette’s demand, everyone ran for the bakery. The bluenette herself started for the school stairs. “Wait!” she turned at the sound of Adrien’s voice. “Marinette, it’s too dangerous!”

“I’ll be in and out, make sure everyone gets to safety!” she yelled as she continued up the steps and through the large doors.

“He’s right Marinette, this is super dangerous,” Tikki flew from her purse.

“It gives me an opportunity to transform away from everyone,” Marinette explained.

Tikki flew directly in front of her, “then why haven’t you transformed yet?”

Lila had done exactly as she promised. Alya didn’t want to be her friend anymore, Nino deliberately went out of his way to make group plans and exclude her. Julika and Rose would stare daggers at her while Myelen and Ivan gave disappointing grunts. Nathanial, Alix, Kim and Max would make caddy and hurtful remarks. Sabrina and Chloe she was used to, but the rest of the class? It was hurtful and shocking to be treated this way so suddenly by her very own friends. And Adrian? He just seemed blissfully oblivious to everyone’s actions towards her. She had kept all of this a secret from her parents, feeling it wasn’t something they could help with, so why give them something extra to stress about?

The days of being alone and bullied relentlessly by Lila had conditioned Marinette to unknowingly rush to actually get Lila’s phone. She stopped in her tracks, realizing her actions. Having already made it to the classroom, she grabbed the phone and placed it in her purse. “Sorry Tikki, I really don’t know what’s wrong with me. Spots-“

A large blast erupted, sending Marinette flying through the door way and down to the first floor court yard.

***

Everything was hazy and dark, every noise was warped somehow. Recently, Marinette had felt like she was drowning; surrounded by people, screaming for someone to help. Only to be accused. To be ignored. Forgotten. Left to sink deeper and deeper into isolation. But though she was dry and nowhere near water, she suddenly found it hard to focus or breath. She pushed forward and pulled herself up. Marinette moved at a slow pace, she was sure her leg was broken; both of her arms had small gashes and scraps and she knew her left wrist shouldn’t bend that way.

She couldn’t remember things very well. How did she get all the way over here? Is there anyone else in the building? Who should she be looking for? So many unanswerable questions at the moment. Her good hand subconsciously moved to wipe her forehead. Looking at she pulled it away, she could make out blurry visions of red. Eyes stung with more tears as agonizing pain seemed to surge violently at her right temple to the middle of her forehead. She gasped and clutched the wound. Silently sobbing, she desperately willed herself to get out. Now it was like her body matched her mind.

She knew that someone had been there before the crash had made everything blurry. Did they get away, or where they still close by somewhere? Maybe they could get her help. She knew better than to hope for the best, so she continued on, finally making it to the outside stairs. The extreme soreness in her leg and head were warning flares that climbing down the broken steps were going to be torture. With no other way, she made her way down. The area seemed deserted, but at least she was out now. Home was just across the street, she knew her parents would be somewhere inside. She was so close.

With one step, her legs seemed to finally fail her. She fell hard to the ground; she tried using any strength she had left to pull herself across the ground. She couldn’t have made it more than a couple feet before even her arms failed her. “Mammon,” Marinette whimpered, “Papa…” And with those words, she let her eyes close.

***

Hawkmoth had taken back the akuma after that blast, worried that it was far too powerful than it should have been and could have hurt his son. Confirmation from Natalie that Adrien had made it out okay sent a sense of relief through him. As much as he wanted the miraculous, he couldn’t risk the safety of his son with an akuma that violent and uncontrollable.

The discovery of Marinette’s body was another story.

Watching Hawkmoth take back the akuma on live TV, Paris was deemed safe to come out of hiding. The group of classmates pondered what would happen with the school since Ladybug couldn’t use her repairing magic to fix the few buildings he destroyed. A few voiced some opinions before a bloodcurdling scream was coming out of Sabine’s mouth. She was running full speed towards the school. Everyone turned, startled and curious at what she saw. Then they spotted the body.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yes it is short, I'm so sorry lovely people. but I wrote this with full intentions to bring you a couple more chapters! Stay tuned!  
For more stories, or if you have questions or requests, I created a Tumblr: ann-vinnette-story-writing.tumblr.com


End file.
